Now & Always For Ever & Ever
by rainy dayz and silver dreams
Summary: It had been two days, just two days sense we started going out and here I am fidgeting uncontrollably at the kitchen table with Momma Knight hoping that she doesn't hate me for falling in love with her only son...
1. Coming Out To Family & Friends

**Now & Always For Ever & Ever**

**Summery: It had been two days, just two days sense we started going out and here I am fidgeting uncontrollably at the kitchen table with Momma Knight hoping that she doesn't hate me for falling in love with her only son...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush...this story is completely fictional and came to me one night while I was trying to sleep.**

**Author's Note: This is my first ever completed fanfic and I am posting it here for your enjoyment...hope you like.**

_It had been two days, just two days sense we started going out and here I am fidgeting uncontrollably at the kitchen table with Moma Knight hoping that she doesn't hate me for falling in love with her only son...Kendall Knight. Two weeks ago I finally admitted my feelings for him in my journal after laying there most the night watching him sleep. And two day's ago he confronted me on the couch while James and Carlos were down at the pool and Moma Knight and Katie were out running errands that was most likely going to take the majority of the day and evening, money had been left for pizza._

_"Logan?" Kendall started as he sat down on the couch right next to Logan._

_"Yeah Kendall?" I asked while closing my medical journal I was reading._

_"The other night..." Kendal started but trailed off._

_"What about the other night?" I was curious as to what he was talking about, my mind was coming up with nothing that would need a further discussion._

_"Wha...what were you writi...writing while you were watching me?" Kendall managed to get out even though his face was turning a nice shade of deep red._

_"I...I...I um..." Logan wasn't getting anywhere no matter how hard he tried to think. It was like his brain was on the fritz. Kendall was watching him intently, he knew he had to try again..."I...um...well I was writing in my journal abou...about well about my feelings for...for yo...you Ken...Kendall." Logan's face was redder then a tomato and he couldn't wait to hear Kendall's reaction for fear of being hated by his best friend and the object of his desires sense he was twelve hears old so he jumped off the couch as fast as he could and ran into his and Kendall's shared bedroom. Kendall was in a state of shock but when Logan jumped off the couch and all off a sudden the heat from his side was gone he returned to the land of the living and ran to the bedroom after Logan._

_"Logan..." Kendall whispered as he entered the bedroom seeing Logan sitting on his bed leaning against the wall with his knees pulled up and arms wrapped around his legs._

_Logan didn't move due to his deep fear of loosing Kendall's friendship after everything he had just admitted._

_"Logan." Kendal repeated in a more normal tone this time hoping Logan would hear him and look up so they could have a conversation._

_"I...I'm sor...sorry Kend...Kendall." He said as tears started to form in his eye's._

_Kendall moved to Logan's bed and sat down on the edge reaching out to Logan and lightly grazing Logan's cheek..."You don't have to be sorry for anything Logan. I...I'm glad you told me abou...about your feelings. It means I can do...' Kendall scooted on the bed closer to Logan and caressed his cheek very tenderly, leaning in so Logan could feel the breath from Kendall's mouth on his lips..."do this..." he whispered as he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Logan's._

_Logan couldn't believe that Kendall's lips were pressed to his...to say he was shocked was an understatement. Kendall stated to pull away sense Logan wasn't returning the kiss but before he had the chance to separate himself from Logan...Logan brought his arms up and wrapped them around Kendall's neck pulling him closer and finally kissed back. Within moments a tender kiss went from just that to a heated passion filled kiss that neither of the two were expecting._

_Two days...two gloriously fun filled days with just the two of them left alone in apartment 2J while Moma Knight and Katie ran wild all over town for some reason or an other and Carlos and James were trying to convince all the girls of the Palm Woods that they were worth dating...deciding to use this time wisely they were siting on the couch topless engaged in a heavy mind blowing make out session with the occasional hip grind causing moans of explicit pleasure from both Logan and Kendall when all of a sudden they here Katie say..."Way to go Big Brother!"_

_They jump apart with Logan landing on his butt on the floor. Moma Knight hadn't spoken a single word sense her and Katie returned early from signing Jade Swayer, an up and coming new model to Katie's management company (Knight Management) that has finally taken off sense she got Russell Brand to sign her on as his manager...until she remembered Katie was standing right beside her._

_"Katie please go to your room." Moma Knight's face was still very flushed as was Kendall's and Logan's. Nothing worse then your parents walking in on you while you're getting it on with your boyfriend or girlfriend, and your little sister seeing, Kendall felt like he was gonna die._

_"But mom I wanted to watch tv. Sooo not fair." Katie pouted as she stormed off to her room but before she was out of site she turned to Kendall and Logan saying..."I'm happy you guys finally realized you liked each other more then just friends."_

_"Tha...thanks Katie." Logan and Kendall manage to get out at the same time._

_"Boy's I think we need to have a talk."_

_Logan finally gets himself off the floor and sits back down at Kendall's side on the couch. "Ar...are you ma...mad mom?" Kendall asks in a low voice unable to look directly at her._

_"I'm not mad at you boy's but we do need to have a talk. Logan I'm gonna go talk to Kendall in your guy's bedroom, I would like you to wait out here and when I'm done we can have a little talk as well ok." She waited a moment before following Kendal into his bedroom._

Logan was going crazy not knowing what Moma Knight was saying to Kendall, fearing the worst. His mind was forgetting how just minutes ago she had told them both that she wasn't mad at them. Tears started to form in his eye's as he feared he would loose Kendall forever. His thoughts were interrupted by his tummy rumbling loudly. He got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen in search of a snack fearing he wouldn't really be able to eat while being so nervous.

Half an hour later (although to Logan it felt like hours and possibly days) Moma Knight made her way into the kitchen where she found Logan sitting at the table with a plate of left over chicken nuggets on it.

"Logan honey, are you ready to talk with me." she asked as she took the seat next to his.

And here I am fidgeting uncontrollably at the kitchen table with Moma Knight hoping that she doesn't hate me for falling in love with her only son...Kendall Knight. "I...I uh...yeah." He stumbled around for the right words to say.

"I want you to know I'm not mad nor am I disappointed in either of you two." She felt the need to reassure them of her feelings.

"I...I just feel like you have the right to ha...hate me." Logan spoke in a tone just a little higher then a whisper but not a normal talking voice.

"Why would I hate you Logan, honey I love you as much as I love my kids, Carlos and James as well. And you make my son happy, what else could a mother ask for?"

"For her son to get married, to have kids...all things I can't give Kendall. That's why I thought you would hate me...he...he can't give you grand kids if he's with m...me" Logan replied still looking down at the table and not at Moma Knight.

Moma Knight brought her hand up to Logan's chin and gently tilted his head up so he would be looking at her. "If the two of you choose to get married one day I know you will find a way, like they always say 'if there's a will there is always a way' and as for kids, there's always adoption or surrogacy, so you don't have to worry."

"I...I never thought of that...I just...assumed that sense...I wasn't a girl you would prefer him with someone like Jo."

"I just want him to be happy and from our little talk I can see that you really do make him happy." hearing Moma Knight say that made Logan's eye's sparkle like she had never seen before and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Now that she had reassured Logan that everything was ok she decided that she would move forward with the conversation..."How long have you been in love with my son?"

Logan's face started to flush a bright red color once again..."Honestly...we...well...sense I...I can rem...remember. I...I don't know when it happ...happened for sure but I know he is the only person I...I ever dre...dream about. He makes me feel unlike anyone else ever has. I reme...remember back in Minnesota when we were eight years old and we were at the park eating ice cream and mi...mine fell to the ground and...and Kendall gave me his even though mine was al...almost gone and he only took...two bites." Anyone listening to Logan talking would be able to tell just how in love the sixteen year old boy really was.

Smiling at Logan's words..."Kendall said the same thing. I hadn't realized that these feeling went that far back."

"Wha...what do you mean you did...didn't realize?" Logan questioned in a shocked voice.

"Well like Katie's said 'you guys finally realized you like each other more then just friends'. I would say it was noticeable to those close to you although I never actually thought that it was more then a best friend turned brother kind of thing..." Upon seeing the look on Logan's face at her words she quickly added..."I see now that it's not a brotherly love...it's a real love."

"Tha...that means a lot to...to me Moma Knight." Logan relaxed a little.

"I have to ask this, please don't get mad but have you told your parents?" Logan visible paled at her question.

"I...I don...don't think I ca...can tell them."

"I can't force you to but I think if you do you would feel a weight lifted off your shoulders that you may or may not have realized you have been carrying around with you."

"I just don...don't think that they would understand...I know they like my friends but they do...don't like me being distracted from my studies...and the fact that it's Kendall tha...that I lo...Love...I don't think they would except it."

"I have known your parents for years, went to school with your mom...I can't speak for them but I know they love you and I don't think this would ever get in the way of how they feel about you."

"You're a great parent Moma Knight. And easy to talk to...my par...parents aren't really like that."

"When you decide to tell them you know you will have us for moral support. I never want you to feel like we aren't going to be here for you. you got that?"

"Yeah Moma Knight...I got it." He leaned in and gave her a hug.

After separating from the hug..."Now about the...sleeping arrangements..." Logan's face fell once again...he just knew that she was going to make him and Kendall switch bedrooms so that one would be sharing with James and the other with Carlos.

"Your sixteen...I'm not going to make the two of you switch rooms but I do want you to keep in mind that you need to be safe and that you are not the only two that live in this apartment. I do have one rule for starters, no sex while Katie is home." Logan was afraid the red would never leave his face.

"Than...thank you. And is that your on...only rule?" He really wanted to make sure that he didn't do anything wrong.

"For now. I think you two are responsible enough to know what you should or shouldn't do and I trust the both of you."

"Tha...that means a lot to me."

"Me too Mom..." They both look over to see Kendall and Katie standing off to the side.

"How long have you two been listening?" Momma Knight asked.

"I came out right after you left me in the bedroom...I...I couldn't leave Logan alone."

Logan's eye's lit up. "I just came to get something to eat." Katie added heading to the fridge to get stuff to make a sandwich.

"Kendall honey, you shouldn't have done that. I needed to talk to Logan like I talked to you."

"And you did Mom, I just got to listen in in case he needed me. I'll always be here for him." He looks to Logan and then slowly starts to walk toward him..."When we get married it won't matter if it's legal as long as I'm with you..." he is now right in front of him pulling him up from his chair..."and when we have kids weather its surrogacy or adoption...I will love them just the same and I know you will too..." he reaches his hand to his cheek and gently caresses him..."and if you want me with you when you tell your parents...I wouldn't be anywhere else. And if and when you want to come out to the public I'm right beside you the whole way." Then he leans in and kisses him.

"Whoa..." everyone looked over to the living room area seeing James and Carlos with wide eye's and dropped jaw's staring back at them.

"Hey guys!" Kendall said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Wh...when?" James asked

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlos asked at the same time.

"It ju...just happ...happened guys." Logan managed to get out.

"And because we love each other." Kendall added answering James' question.

"Like you didn't see it coming." Katie through in from her spot at the counter while eating her turkey sandwich.

"Are you two ok with this?" Logan asked hoping his friends wouldn't turn around and hate him.

"Of course we are!" Carlos shouted in an excited tone as he ran over and hugged them tightly making sure they knew he really was ok with it.

"Yeah...I...I just didn't really expect it to happen. I knew there were feelings and all but I never expected it." James said as he too made his way over to his friends to congratulate them on their relationship.

"Thanks guys...it means a lot to us." Logan and Kendall both say at the same time.

"So does this mean I can date Camille?" James asked Logan with a monumental grin on his face.

"Sure if you want, go right ahead. You have my blessing." And everyone cracked up laughing including James himself.

"So who all wants a sandwich?" Moma Knight asked as she stopped laughing and stood from the table making her way to the counter where Katie had left everything.

"I do..." Came the mutual reply from all four boy's.

Five weeks after accidently coming out to the people they care most about Logan and Kendall were sitting in their bedroom while everyone else was out at the movies including Momma Knight, so the two could have some alone time, having a conversation...

"I think I...I wanna come out to my parents."

"When did you decide this?" Kendall asked as he continued to rub circles on Logan's lower back.

"Last Night...after we made love and we were laying there...you were sleeping and I just couldn't stop myself from think...thinking. I...I've decided that I would rather tell them and face whatever they throw my way then to hide the be...best part of my life from them any longer." Logan replied as he leaned into Kendall's touch.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, you know that right?"

"I know...and Kendall..."

"Yeah?"

"I Love You for it." Logan leans in a little further and presses his lips to Kendall's.

Needing air they pull away from each other..."I Love You too Logie."

"You know pretty soon I'm sure the whole world will know." Kendall added after a few minutes.

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked looking into Kendall's eye's.

"Gustavo and Kelly were never really good at keeping secrets and now that the whole Palm Woods knows I just have this feeling that it will be out before we know it."

Logan took a moment to contemplate this new information..."What if we announce it at our next concert..." pausing to think for a moment but speaking again before Kendall has the chance to reply..."Ok so I got it...this weekend when we fly home for the big hockey game between the Minnesota Wild and the San Jose Sharks I will tell my parents...with you by my side...and then in two weeks when we give the benefit concert for the Make-A-Wish Foundation we tell our fans sense it will be televised nation wide."

Kendall couldn't believe this was the same Logan who freaked out when their friends around the hotel started finding out...major turn around from wanting to wait to tell everyone to wanting to come out on national tv in front of hundreds of fans.

"Anything for you Logie...now and always."

"For ever and ever." Logan finished as he pressed his lips to Kendall's once again and pressing his body to his begging for more contact.

The End...

...Or is it?

**Author's Note: Not sure if there will be any more to this but if there is I hope it turns out as good as this.**


	2. Coming Out To Logan's Parents

**Author's Note: Well I finally figured out a way that works for me to continue with this story, I hope it works for you as well.**

Logan couldn't help but feel more confident and out going since he got together with 's a big part in why he was willing and ready to come out like this. Right now they are all on a plane headed back to Minnesota for Adriana Kerney's surprise birthday party and the hockey game. He was looking forward to finally coming out to his parents but as the flight grew near it's end he was starting to get more nervous then he ever thought he would be in his entire life time. He needs to do it...they talked about it...they agreed, it's just scary, not knowing how your parents will react.

"We are approaching our landing, please fasten your seatbelts." The Captains voice filtered through the plain.

"That was fast. Did that seem a lot faster then the first time to you?" Logan was rambling on and on to Kendall.

"Not really, I just think it a classic case of nerves."

"Yeah you're probably right."

This trip was actually different from all the other trips they had taken back home. Moma Knight and Katie both stayed behind back at the Palm Woods. Katie was on a role with her new clients and she wasn't about to up and disappear on them and there was no way Moma Knight was going to live Katie behind all by herself no matter how hard she had tried to convince her that she would be alright left alone for a week. She did however give Kendall the key's to the house so he wouldn't have to stay anywhere else and gave permission for the boys to stay with him as long as their Mothers said it was ok. Even though they can be very reckless, as demonstrated when they mansion sat for Gustavo, but it being their house she knew there were no secret off limits places for them to get into and destroy. Plus she told them if anything went wrong while they were there she would give Gustavo permission to run the boys completely ragged on their days off for a month.

Once the plane was safely on the ground, they were allowed to depart the aircraft. After gathering their bags from the baggage claim they headed for the outside world of Minnesota. You see, they didn't tell their Parent's they were coming home for a week, they wanted to surprise them. James, however did call Sebastian in hope that he would be free to pick them up in the limo.

Once the cool Minnesota air hit them, they saw Sebastian standing with a cardboard sign that read...'BTR'. As he noticed the boy's, he put the sign down and welcomed the hug from James with an equally warm embrace. After a moment of greetings Sebastian helped the boy's put their luggage in the car, and then they boy's climbed into the back as Sebastian went around to the front and got t=in the drivers side. Before they knew it they were pulling up in front of Carlos' house. "Thanks for the ride Sebastian. I will see you guy's later right?"

"Of course Carlitos. Remember my Mom said we could all stay at my house, so if you wanna come over at all..." That's all Kendall had to say to let Carlos know that as always, his door was open.

"OK, bye guys." And with that Carlos disappeared up the steps to his house and Sebastian headed to Logan's house where he would drop off not only Logan but Kendall as well.

"Will you be at your place later?" James asked Kendall as he was about to shut the limo door.

"Yeah, gonna hang out here for a little while with Logan and then head on over. You can just come over any time. You still got the spare key right?" Jennifer Knight had giving all the boys' a spare key to the house back when they were twelve, they had been like her own children and seeing as how Kendall and Katie had gotten a key she figured if she gave them one it would save her from having to get up at all hours of the night to get the door (don't ask what the guys would be doing showing up all hours of the night, they're teenage boys and it's just in their nature).

"OK, I'll see you guy's later."

As Kendall and Logan headed for Logan's front door, they turned to see Sebastian pull the limo out of site.

"God Kendall, I'm just so nervous about this. What if my Parent's can't except me after I tell them?"

"They will understand and except you cause you're their son and they Love you more then anything in the world, but on the off chance that they don't I just want you to remember that you will always have me Logan. And Carlos and James. And you know my Mom and Katie will always be there for you. We are all your Family and you never have to worry about being alone ever again or never not being loved. That's what I'm for...to Love you and never leave you. I Love you Logie."

"I Love you too Kendall, I just really hope that my parents are ok with this..." he gestures between the two of them..."with you...with me...wi...with us. You're what matters most in my life other then Carlos and James and I don't know what I would do if they disapproved of me...you...us."

"I know Logie, I know."

"If it's ok with you can we wait to tell them till tomorrow or the next day? That way I can have some time with them before I go and ruin it?"

"You're not going to ruin it Logan, and you...we can tell them any time that you want. I will be by your side the whole way if you want me there. I love you. Now we better go before they see us standing here through the window and ruin the surprise."

They finished their walk up the stairs and paused to take a brief moment before Logan pulled out his key and let themselves in. It was around one in the afternoon and both his Mother and Father were at work.

"If you take the bags up to my room, I will make us some lunch." Logan instructed Kendall as he started to make his way to the kitchen.

"Will you make chicken fingers?"

"If they have it, yeah I will. You want salad with it?"

"If you're making it, I will definitely eat it." A smile reaching from ear to ear on Kendall's face in turn making Logan smile.

It didn't take Kendall but a few moments to get Logan's bag up to his room and he decided to go ahead and drop his off in the room as well even though he would most likely be going home later that night, I mean he had to right? He told James that he would be there later if he wanted to drop by and hang out. Walking into the kitchen, he was met with the aroma of chicken fingers coming from the oven. He was met with the site of Logan at the counter making a small two person salad. He made his way over to stand behind his boyfriend and placed his arms around his waist and leaned his head down to rest his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Hmmm...this is nice."

"Get used to it, cause we're gonna have many many moments like this for the rest of our lives." Kendall replied in a sincere yet hushed voice.

"You make me so happy Kendall."

"I try my best."

"Will you get out some plates and check the chicken fingers?"

"For you I'll do anything." Kendall replied before placing a gentle kiss to Logan's cheek and removing his chin and arms from his boyfriend before making his way over to set the table. He then made his way over to the oven to check on the other part of their lunch. It didn't take long before the chicken fingers were done and Logan was placing the salad on the table. Kendall had chosen that time to get them both a bottled water from the fridge.

"The salad is very good."

A blush crept across Logan's face..."Thank you, it's not much just a tomato, some lettuce, a pepper, a few radishes and carrots and a cucumber. I think I might have taken away from something they planned for dinner, we might need to go to the store after we eat." This earned a small chuckle from Kendall.

"Sounds like a plan. Just don't tell my Mom I was eating veggies."

"You afraid if she knew that we would no longer get fish sticks, chicken nuggets, corn dogs and tater tots all the time?"

"You know me so well Logie." Kendall replied with a smile plastered on his face.

It didn't take them long to finish their lunch and clean up the mess. They were soon making their way to the local mini mart where Kendall used to work before excepting the contract with Roque Records and moving to California. While at the store they bought a few snacks and some groceries for Kendall to take home with him. They knew that the fridge would be completely empty and they were almost certain that there wouldn't be anything eatable in the cupboards.

"You know I don't know how to cook very well. I think you need to come stay with me."

"That's why we got easy microwavable food Kendall."

"But...but I really like it when you cook for me." Kendall pouted and did his best to mimic Katie's puppy dog face earning him a swat to the arm and small chuckle from Logan.

"We will see, but for right now we better hurry and drop this groceries off at your place and get these..." indicating the bag of veggies in his hand..."back to my place before my parents return home."

They didn't spend very long at the Knight residence before leaving and returning to the Mitchell household. Once inside the kitchen they proceeded to put the food away as they had done a few minutes ago at Kendall's house.

"Wanna watch a movie since my Parent's aren't back yet?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"You pick." Kendall made his way over to the DVD collection and started skimming the titles till' he came across one all four of them used to watch all the time as kids, Billy Madison. Adam Sandler being one of their favorite comedians, they could never pass up the chance to convince their parent's to go out and get his new movies whenever they came out.

While Kendall placed the movie in the DVD player, Logan was in the kitchen popping a bag of popcorn and grabbing them bot a can of . Once the movie was started they sat down beside each other on the couch. Before long they were cuddled up to each other and making out more than they were watching the movie. Being so lost in each other they never heard the door open.

"Did you leave the t.v. on this morning Daniel?" Joanna asked her husband.

"No, why?"

"I hear it coming from the living room." They both made their way from the front door into the living room.

"Logan! What are you doing back in Minnesota!" His Mother questioned but in a very happy tone.

Logan's heart nearly jump out of his chest as he and Kendall separated from each other at lightning speed. Standing up from the couch rather quickly.

"What do you two think you were doing?" Daniel questioned in a rather stern voice.

"Gustavo gave us a week off and we flew in for Adriana's birthday and we also got tickets to the big Hockey game for while we're in town." Logan answered his Mother.

"I'm so happy to see you." She wrapped Logan in a warm affectionate embrace. "Kendall would you like me to give you a ride home after dinner? I would love the chance to visit with Jen."

"Actually my Mom and Katie stayed back in California this trip. Katie has her hands full with meeting this week with her new potential clients and there was no way Mom was going to let Katie stay by herself for a week in an other state no matter how hard she begged and pleaded." That earned a light laugh from Joanna.

"I see, well you are more than welcome to stay here with us for the week if you aren't already staying with one of the other boys."

"Thank you Mrs. Mitchell, but my Mom actually gave me permission to stay at our house. She had the electricity turned back on and everything. Even said that if it was ok with every ones parents, they are welcome to stay there too."

"Really?" She asked in an almost disbelieving tone.

"Really Mom, she did however inform us that if we destroyed the house in any way shape or form, she would happily tell Gustavo that he has her full permission to brings us in on our day's off and work us to the bone without any complaint from her for two months."

"Now that makes it believable. Totally something that Jen would do."

This whole time Logan never actually really took his eye's off his Dad. He knew he was waiting for an answer to his question, but Logan was hoping that he would just let it go and move on. No such luck.

"And When We Walked In Here What Was It That You Two Think You Were Doing?" Daniel once again question, only this time he was more stern (if that was even possible).

Logan's body tensed at the sound of his Father's voice. He never knew his Parent's to be homophobic, but that didn't mean that they would be ready to welcome him with open arms. Kendall could tell that Logan was scared and nervous, he needed to comfort him but he felt that if he tried to hug him right now Logan would probably freak out so he decided to just intertwine their fingers, hoping that it would give Logan enough courage to answer his Dad.

Logan excepted Kendall's hand and found comfort in it. It meant everything to him to know Kendall was by his side no matter what and once again he has a new found courage to come out to his Parent's and face the world.

"W...we were watc...watching a movie."

"You were kissing."

"We we..were doing wha...what all coup...couples do, maki...making out while watching a mo...movie." Logan finally managed to get out, he hadn't stuttered that bad in years. He was happy to finally have told his parents but at the same time he was scared.

"How long have the two of you been going out? And why haven't you told us before now?" Joanna asked.

"It's been just a little over five weeks Mom and we convened Gustavo to let us have a week instead of two days so I could take this time to tell you."

"I'm glad you did." Once again she was embracing Logan in a warm hug. After releasing him she moved over and gave Kendall a hug as well.

"What happened to that Camille girl?" Logan's Father once again was taking part in the conversation.

"I liked her, I really did. We even dated for a period of time, but we realized things just weren't working out for us. I actually think her and James might wind up together in the long run."

"Well good for James." Joanna replied.

"Dad? Ar...are you ok wi...with this...with Kendall and me?"

"To be completely honest with you I'm not thrilled about it. I don't want you to think that I don't Love you anymore, you're my son and I will never stop loving you. I don't hate you either Kendall. I just don't know how I feel about this." Daniel's voice still a little stern but the love for his son shinning through.

Logan let go of Kendall's hand and moved to give his Dad a hug..."I love you Dad."

"I love you too Logan. Just don't kiss in front of me, ok." That caused a little bit of laughter all round.

"Ok, what do you boy's want for dinner? There's chicken fingers in the freezer." Joanna asked.

"Um, we kinda had some of those for lunch. How about your baked pork chops, I haven't had that since we left for California and I miss it."

"OK, coming right up."

During the forty or so minutes it took to cook the meal, the boys decided to see what was on tv. They finally decided to leave it on Grey's Anatomy. Kendall wasn't really into doctor shows but Logan loved them and he could never deny Logan something that he loved.

After dinner Joanna drove the boys to the Knight residence, where Carlos and James were inside playing video games while they waited for Kendall to get home. They thanked Joanna for the ride before heading up the steps and inside.

"Didn't think you were gonna come home tonight." James spoke as Kendall and Logan sat down on the couch beside their best friends.

"How long have you guy's been here?" Kendall questioned.

"About ten minutes. Came over after dinner." Carlos answered.

"I met up with Carlos after I ate and we walked over together."

"We...we told my parent's about us tonight."

"How'd it go?" Carlos asked.

"My Mom was ok with it for sure but my Dad kinda freaked a little. Told us we can't kiss in front of him."

"I'll bet that's why you're here right now instead of home." James said with a suggestive look on his face.

"Nah, Mom's gonna pick me up in a few hours."

"Same here." Carlos chimed in.

Before they knew it their Mom's were there to pick them up. The next day they all decided that they would visit some of their old hangouts, such as the pond where they would skate and fish, the old ice rink where they would play hockey during the off season, the store where they would keep Kendall company while he was working, their old school and then their favorite diner for lunch before heading back to Kendall's. They were staying the night their since Adriana's party was tomorrow afternoon.

**Author's Note: Baked Pork Chops is my Uncles recipe that I really wanna try but haven't yet. I came close to posting the recipe but didn't know if he would like that. There will also be one more part in this story before it's done and I will post it as soon as I get it typed out, I already have an outline for it so hopefully it wont be too long before I get it up and posted.**


	3. Coming Out To The World

**Author's Note: Well here's the last piece of the story, finally lol. I really don't know how I feel for the way it turned out though, but after writing 3 different times I think this one was the best choice to post. Parts of it still feel a little choppy to me but I tried, I really did. I did debate on weather or not I should post it but in the end I felt it it did need it's conclusion. I just hope that it doesn't ruin the over all outcome of the story.  
**  
The Party wasn't anything like Carlos and James' Hollywood parties, but it was definitely the party to be at in Minnesota. Adriana loved the dark blue denim jacket, silver hoop earrings,sparkly Hollywood shirt and tickets to their next concert that the four of them had given her.

They had chosen this time to come out to their friends. For the most part everyone seemed ok with it. Tammy nearly had a heart attack, she had always wanted to date Kendall but it never seemed to happen, now she knew why. The guys at the party were thrown off by it, but behaved themselves for the most part. All except for Justin, he wouldn't stop with all the name calling and insults until Carlos made sure his helmet was fastened securely in place and rammed him directly in the gut. After that he seemed to stay to himself until he finally decided to up and leave the party all together.

On Sunday they spent the day with their families, Kendall spending his time with Logan and his parents. His Dad was doing his best to be ok with this new found relationship, it was hard for him to see his only son being all lovey dovey with one of his long time childhood friends, another boy at that. One of three others that were considered to be like sons themselves. His Mom on the other hand seemed to be handling it very well, there were brief moments when they weren't sure but she did seem truly happy that her son found Love. All in all Sunday was a nice day. They had had James, his Mom, Carlos and his family over for a bbq. Yummy barbecue chicken and corn on the cob and a fruit salad. It was just like old times, before California.

Come Monday, the boy's were extra ecstatic. A chance to go see their favorite hockey team play and not to mention they had front row seats right behind the Minnesota Wild. This would definitely have to be one of the top twenty best times of their lives. It was a close game actually, the Wild one by two points. Three fights broke out two started by the Wild and one by the Sharks, in the process two hockey sticks were snapped in half. Very fun game. A great way to spend your time off work. Katie would have loved it.

After the game they went out for pizza and then headed back to Kendall's for some video games before they headed home for their last night in Minnesota.

Sleeping in wasn't the best of ideas but the snooze button was just begging to be pressed. Kendall just couldn't help himself. He knew he would be getting a call from Logan to make sure he was awake and packing and when that call came, that would be when he dragged his sleepy lazy butt out of bed.

As if on que Kendall's phone starting ringing and by the ring tone he knew it was none other then Logan himself. He couldn't resist putting Nothing Even Matter's...one of their own songs...as his ring tone for Logan. Reaching over to the night stand beside his bed he grabbed the phone and answered, then held it to his ear.

'Hey Logie.'

'Just making sure you're up, you need to get packed. We had out in a few hours.'

'I know, I'm up.'

'But are you out of bed?'

'Getting out of bed as we speak.' As he spoke the words he threw the blankets off his legs and started to stand.

'Good, now go shower, have a bowl of cereal and then start packing. I'm gonna call the others and make sure their getting ready. We don't wanna miss our flight.' Logan spoke with a lighthearted voice.

'Ok, but before we hang up can I tell you something?' Kendall asked.

'Sure, go ahead.'

'I love the sound of your voice in the morning.' Kendall said dreamily.

'I love yours too, now go shower and I will see you in a little while.' Logan couldn't hide the evident laughter in his voice.

After about an hour Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James along with their families were standing outside the airport saying their goodbye's once again.

"I'm gonna miss you baby. You boy's better behave." Brooke Diamond spoke first while giving her son the tightest bear hug she had ever given him.

"Behave? You've got to be kidding me right. Four boy's out in LA., living in a hotel...let's not forget that pranks and schemes seem to be their favorite activity other then hockey. I don't know how Jen keeps them in line as much as she does, but can you honestly see these boy's behaving?" Mr. Garcia spoke earning a little laughter from the group.

"You better continue to call and write me every chance you get Honey." Joanna Mitchell instructed her son before releasing him from her hug.

"I will Mom, promise. I Love You. Love You too Dad."

"I Love You too son." Daniel Mitchell hugged Logan and then stepped to the side as not to be in the way of the rest of the good byes.

"Carlos, baby, I'm gonna miss you soo much, call us all the time and don't let Gustavo work you boys too hard ok."

"I'm gonna miss you too Mom and don't worry...Kelly always steps in before he can over work us too much." The guy's all laughed at this but the Mothers developed worried looks on their faces.

After a brief moment of silence they heard the boarding call for their plane.

"Well you boys better get going, don't wanna miss your flight." Joanna said right before each parent gave their child one last hug before they were off to Hollywood again for who knows how long.

Once on the plane, the boys sat back and relaxed knowing they had a few hours before they reached LA. Everything was going smoothly, Carlos and James had ordered a ton of food and Kendall and Logan were watching the airline movie...The Proposal with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds...but about half way through the movie Logan started getting panicky again. He couldn't stop fidgeting and Kendall happened to notice.

"What's wrong Logie?"

"It's noth...nothing."

"I've known you our whole lives, we've been best friends that entire time and even though we have only been dating for twelve days out of all that time I am pretty sure that I know you better then I know myself and I can tell that something is bothering you, so please confide in me." Kendall pleaded with his boyfriend.

"We...well in a week we have that concert and well I'm just nervous about coming out to all our fans."

"It'll be ok Logie. They're our fans and they love us for who we are and this relationship is who we are so they will love it." Kendall tried to reassure his best friend who just so happened to be his boyfriend.

"I know but...but it's just, I know my Mom and Dad were ok with it but my Dad is still skeptical of us and then theirs our friends, I know most of them were ok with it but there were a few, mainly Justin, who couldn't really looked at us. So what's to stop our fans from hating us? What if we have ruined Big Time Rush by falling in Love with each other." Logan rambled on and on not caring if any of the other passengers were overhearing him.

Kendall took Logan in a hug the best he could and whispered soothingly in his ear..."It's gonna be ok I promise, the only thing that matters is you and me. As long as we have each other I'll be the happiest guy in the world. We will make it work no matter what happens."

After a few silent moments Logan pulled away from Kendall..."Yo...you mean that?"

"Of course I do, but Logie..."

"Yeah?"

"You have nothing to worry about." With that Kendall leaned in and gave Logan a genteel kiss on the lips.

Logan visibly relaxed. No matter how nervous or worked up he ever got Kendall was always there to calm him down. He just had this special touch that never failed to work on him. That was one of the many things that had attracted Logan to him in the first place. That and those beautiful green eyes and lets not forget those eyebrows, who could resist those eyebrows.

Before they knew it the plane was landed and they were exiting the airport after grabbing their luggage from the luggage claim. It felt good to be back home...well their home away from home. It didn't take them long to spot Moma Knight waiting for them.

"I'm so glad you boy's are back, how was it?" She asked while holding her arms out to them for hugs.

They each took their turn giving her a hug and putting their luggage in the car..."It was nice being back there for a while but I'm really glad to be back hear. I've missed you and Katie." Kendall gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek not caring what the hundreds of strangers thought.

"Well lets get you back home so you can rest and I will make you whatever you want for dinner."

"Corndogs!" Carlos shouted with excitement.

"Whatever you want." Moma Knight laughed. She was just happy to have her boys back with her.

Once back in the comfort of the Palm Woods the guys dropped their bags off in 2J and then literally ran off toward the pool, so thankful to be back in the California sun. It didn't take long though before Katie was sent to find the boys and let them know dinner was done.

Over the next few days Gustavo worked them like crazy so they would be ready for the concert. Mr. X worked them to the X-treme. They were going to be doing a total of six songs and during their last song is when they would announce it to their fans.

"Ok Dogs, we're going to do this a little differently. You each get to pick one of the songs you will be performing and I will choose the other two."

"Wow Gustavo, that's unlike you." Kendall replied.

"Shut your mouth Dog before I change my mind."

"Oh oh oh I want to do Oh Yeah, cause we helped write it!" Carlos spoke as he was bouncing up and down.

"Nothing Even Matters." The smile radiating from Kendall brought a smile to the others as well.

Logan leaned in and gave Kendall a light kiss on the lips before speaking..."This Is Our Someday. What about you James, what song do you want to add to the roster."

"I'm thinking I really like Halfway There. Yeah Halfway There, that's my pick." he said with a smile.

"OK Dogs, those are some good picks. I'm gonna add If I Ruled The World and Worldwide."

"But I think you guys should consider Stuck, Till I Forget About You, Big Night, Famous, Big Time Rush and The City Is Ours." Kelly was never one to hold back what she was thinking.

"That's too many songs Kelly." Gustavo stated matter of factly.

"I never said they had to choose them all, I was just saying that I think they should consider them." She defended herself.

"You know Gustavo, we could do it. It's just twelve songs and we could totally do it"

"Kendall's right Gustavo, we already know all the songs and the dance moves. It is completely possible." Logan through in.

"So you Dog's really think you're ready for this?" Gustavo spoke in a loud rough sounding tone, not quite yelling.

"Yeah, we do." James and Carlos spoke up at the same time causing both Logan, Kendall and Kelly to all laugh.

"I think we owe it too our fans to put on the best show we possibly can and doing the extra songs would make the fans happy. Not to mention we should give all we've got for the Make-A-Wish Foundation, don't you agree?" Logan finished.

After a few moments of thinking things over Gustavo finally decided to speak once again..."THE TALENT DOESN'T TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY SHOW BUT sense it's for the Make-A-Wish Foundation and Keira Morgan asked for Big Time Rush, we should give her what she wants. So This Means A Lot More Work Then We Would Normally Do And I Hope You're Ready For That."

All four of the boys respond at the same time..."We're ready." And with that they proceeded on. They had a lot of work ahead of them.

MR. X was called in to make sure they were worked to the bone on all twelve dances. Even though they had learned them all before and have preformed most of them countless times, it was routine to work on them before any concert so you would be refreshed in the steps. Better chance of no slip ups on stage. Gustavo worked them for hours and hours on end on all the songs. They knew them like they knew that backs of their own hands but once again it was always best to go over everything before a concert.

Over the next few days it didn't get better. They woke up at seven in the morning, were lucky to have breakfast after they showered, then headed down to Roque Records Studio's and proceeded to go through the same torment they had been put through sense this all started. And yet they couldn't complain because they knew adding the extra songs was the right thing to do for all those Make-A-Wish fans. By the time they returned home to the Palm Woods and had dinner, there was no time to go down to the pool, play video games or just hang out with their friends because they were to tired to do anything but go to bed so they could once again get up early the next morning.

Their last day of rehearsal before the big concert and the boy's were definitely ready. They knew Gustavo was going to make it a hard day but they kept telling themselves it was for the Make-A-Wish fans and then their moods would brighten.

"Yo, Dogs. We're Gonna Run Through Each Song Once In Concert Order. BOOTH NOW." Gustavo ended in a shout.

They started with Big Night, then continued with Logan's pick, This Is Our Someday. From there they moved on to Till I Forget About You, World Wide and Famous. Up next was James' pick, The City Is Ours, then Carlos' pick, Oh Yeah. They continued with Stuck and Halfway There before coming up to Kendall's pick, Nothing Even Matters. After that was If I Ruled The World and then their big finally Big Time Rush.

Running through the songs only took about an hour and a half, unlike the usual three to four hours they would normally spend.

"GO HOME...and rest up for tomorrow. As much as it pains me to say this...you did a perfect dance and song run through yesterday, and well...you did good today. NOW I WANT YOU WELL RESTED FOR TOMORROW...so once again...GO HOME!"

We didn't need to be told twice. The moment he shouted 'GO HOME' we were out of the Roque Records building faster then you could say .

The boys entered the apartment and headed straight for the kitchen, just as hungry as they have been all week when they got home. Only this time they were looking for lunch instead of dinner. It felt like it had been forever sense they had been home for lunch, and never had they been home before dinner on a work day. Guess there is always a first for everything.

They took advantage of it while they could, they divided the time they had before needing to go to bed so they would have equal amounts of time down at the pool and hanging with friends and playing video games and dome hockey.

"You ready to go down to the pool Logie?" Carlos asked as he and James walked out of their bedroom.

"Just as soon as Kendall gets out of the bathroom." he replied with a smile on his face.

"Someone say my name?" Kendall asked as he exited the bathroom.

"We're ready to go down to the pool, your coming right?" James asked.

"Right behind you." He grabbed his towel and Logan's hand and then they followed the guys out of the apartment and toward the elevator.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Camille asked as the guys took their usual seats at the pool.

"Got lucky Gustavo got tired of seeing our faces and sent us home." James said smiling.

"He actually wants us rested for tomorrow so after a quick run through he gave us the rest of the day off." Logan replied.

"Awesome, I bet you really missed the pool." She couldn't stop herself from smiling at James.

"Not only have I missed the pool but I've also missed you." James moved closer and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Awww, how sweet." She replied while leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder.

Without any warning at that very moment Carlos decided to belly-flop into the pool. Not a single person who surrounded the pool stayed dry. Carlos couldn't help the smile that was rapidly spreading across his face.

"Carlos!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"What were you thinking?" Logan questioned.

"James and Camille were being too mushy, had to get away from it. Plus I just really really missed this swimming pool this past week."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh. It was moments like these that he missed most when they were being worked to the bone. After some thinking though he came to the realization that all the hard work was definitely worth it if it brought forth great moments like these.

Before they knew it it was getting late and they didn't want to cut into there Video game time so they headed back up to 2J and got dried off before taking seats on the couch and proceeding to kick each others butts in several different video games.

"Boy's, Katie...dinners ready." Moma Knight hollered from the kitchen.

"Smell's good Mom."

"Thanks Kendall. How was your day?"

"Great, we got to do everything!" Carlos stated in his overly excited tone and still a little bouncy.

After a great dinner of chicken fingers and mashed potatoes, the boys headed off to bed so they would be ready for the concert in the morning.

When morning came Logan made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Everyone was well rested, showered and now had a full belly. The day was definitely started on a good note.

"Thanks for the breakfast Logie, you always make the best pancakes in the world."Kendall said as he leaned in and gave his boyfriend a tender kiss.

"You're only saying that cause I'm your boyfriend, and if you don't then you're afraid that I won't let you kiss me." Logan spoke with a smirk shinning through on his face. What he really wanted to say was...'you're afraid I won't let you touch me, make love to me, but with Katie and Moma Knight sitting there at the table with us, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Unh-uh, he's telling the truth Logie, your's are so the best." Carlos cut in before Kendall could make any kind of a reply.

A slight blush crept across Logan's face..."Uh...thanks guy's."

"OK, boy's..." Moma Knight cut in looking at the clock on the wall..."You need to go get ready cause Kelly will be here shortly and you don't wanna be running late."

Moma Knight was right, we barley had time to shower and change before Kelly was knocking on the door of our apartment.

"You guys ready? We got a big day ahead of us." Kelly spoke as soon as the door was opened.

"Ready as we're gonna be." Kendall answered.

"Well we better be going," Kelly starting speaking as they all filed out of the apartment..."from here we're headed over to Roque Records to give one final run through, then were headed over to the park where the concert is going to be to make sure everything is set up right and do a testing. Around that time everyone should be showing up and you guys will be in the tent in back. When Keira Morgan arrives we will take her back to meet you. You will stay there till the..." At this point they are climbing into the limo and heading for Roque Records..."concert starts. You will announce Keira and she will sit onstage with you guys the whole time. After the concert you will head back to the tent where you will wait with Keira till her Parents come and get her. After that we will take you back home and Gustavo has been nice enough to give three days off."

Once at Roque Records it didn't take long for the day to get started. But concert days always seem to go smoother and faster for some reason. Before they knew it they were in their tent behind the stage waiting for Keira.

It wasn't too long after that when Kelly brought this ten year old girl into out tent.

"Guy's this is Keira Morgan, Keira this is Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos, the guys of Big Time Rush."

"Yeah I know, how could anyone not know!" Keira stated all happy and bouncy like Carlos.

"Hey Keira nice to meet you." Logan said embracing her in a hug soon followed by the rest of the guys. Kelly took this time to go ahead and leave so Keira and the guys could have their time together.

"We're glad you could be here today with us." Kendall smiled at her as they all sat down on the couches that were brought in.

"Are you kidding? I'm the reason you're here. You were my wish. Can you imagine...me meeting Big Time Rush. I must be dreaming." This got laughs out all the guys. Her spirit was just so big for someone going through what she was going through.

"Would you like to get your picture taken with us?" James asked.

"Would I...do you even have to ask?" again everyone laughed.

"You know, you made this day better then we thought it could be." Logan added as they were all taking pictures now.

"Do...do you mind if...if I ask what's wrong with you?"

"Carlos!" Logan, Kendall and James all hissed at him, but he couldn't help it, he was curious. This little girl was about Katie's age and she was so full of life, it was hard for him to imagine her with some life threatening condition.

"Sor...Sorry." he stuttered out.

"No, it's ok. It really is. I have this hole in my heart that can't be fixed. They tried multiple times but it just keeps getting worse every time. So I just have to sit back and wait for a heart to become available for a transplant."

"You seem so ok with this." James kinda asked but stated.

"It's been this way for almost my whole life. I'm just used to it and getting to meet you guys makes it worth it."

"You know I always thought that Kendall was the bravest person I knew but I completely take it back. It's you and everyone else who is fighting to keep their life from all this bad in the world. It's things like this that make me still want to become a Doctor." Logan spoke admiringly.

Before they knew it the concert was starting and they were announced out on stage and Keira was having earplugs put in to protect her ears while being on stage. They soon announced Keira and she took her seat off to the side of them where she was going to enjoy the whole concert. About half way through the concert, right before Nothing Even Matters, Kendall decided was the time to come out to all their fans. It was now or never.

"I would like to thank you all for being here again. And glad to see you like the music. Our next song is Nothing Even Matters but before we sing it for you we have some news we would like to share. Logan, can you come here." Logan walked over to Kendall and without even thinking he took his hand in his and intertwined their fingers. The crowed gasped. "Well you see...Logan and I have been...dating for almost a month now. And with him by my side, Nothing Even Matters."

"I didn't feel right keeping from all our friends, family and fans. I just hope that it doesn't make you hate us. I just wanted you all to know because when I'm with Kendall...Nothing Even Matters, well except you guys, our fans. You will always matter." Logan finished as the crowd started cheering and they moved into the last two songs.

Once they finished with Big time Rush..."Thanks again for coming all the way out here and showing your support for not only Big Time rush but for the Make-A-Wish Foundation. It was great being here and you guys rock!" Kendall shouted into the mic at the screaming fans.

As they started to exit the stage, instead of chanting BTR or Big Time Rush, what they heard literally shocked each and everyone of them along with Gustavo and Kelly who were standing jut to the left of the stage.

"Kiss...Kiss...Kiss...Kiss...Kiss...Kiss" And with that Kendall took his boyfriend by the hand and led him out to the center of the stage and planted a big kiss on him. The fans went nuts cheering and clapping while Logan needed to catch his breath.

"We Love You Guys, Goodnight!" Kendall once again addressed the crown of screaming fans before exiting the stage.

Once back in the tent Keira couldn't stop herself..."Do all of you like guys or do you two like girls." All four of their faces blushed.

"I have a girlfriend named Stephanie." Carlos was the first to speak up.

"And I'm going out with a girl named Camille." James added.

"And how long have you two like each other?" She directed her question at Kendall and Logan.

"To be completely honest...for as long as I can remember." Logan responded.

"Me too." Kendall stated looking dreamingly into Logan's eyes.

"Keira, your Mom and Dad are here." Kelly spoke as she stuck her head in the tent. After escorting Keira to her Parents she turned to the boys..."You ready to go home?"

"Yes." They all once again responded at the same time causing everyone to crack up. Must have been the long day.

**The End. **

**Author's Note: Well there it is...done...complete...I don't know if there is anything else I could have done to make it better but like I said earlier, I tried my best. Sorry if there was too much going on for one chapter but I knew what I wanted in it and this was the best I could get it to come out. I hope it's not too bad. Please review...(all nice I hope).  
Finished at last! Yay :)...or wait...is it sad :(...I'm confused on how I feel about this lol.**


End file.
